


hand to hand

by yhighon



Series: hybrid au babey [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Realistic Minecraft, dream teaches sapnap to fight, not graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: “You suck at this.” Dream says.“Shut up! You’re cheating.” He complains, kicking a rock out of the way.“No I’m not, you just don’t know how to fight.” Dream puts his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, leg sending him to the ground as Sapnap’s legs are swept from under him. Dream makes sure his head isn’t going to hit the rock, but lets the rest of him fall hard.“So teach me!” He picks himself up from the ground, rubbing his hands where they’d caught him against the ground.(Sapnap learns to fight)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: hybrid au babey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077488
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	hand to hand

It’s when Dream is coming back from a failed job that he sees him. Sapnap, attempting to kill a zombie, right outside the alcove. He swings at it with Dream’s axe, missing once, twice, before finally managing to smack it. It growls at him and moves forward, and Sapnap hits it again, (first try this time, Dream notes with amusement) before it dies.

“Ha!” Sapnap says, and turns around to go back inside when he notices Dream standing there, looking much worse for wear. There’s blood on him, and his hand still hurts, the hastily made bandage still wrapped around it from after he’d had to staunch the bleeding.

In hindsight, grabbing a knife by the blade was probably not the best idea, though it certainly was a better alternative than letting it add another scar to his face.

“Jesus, dude. You scared me.” Sapnap says, holding the axe down by his side and walking over to the edge of the woods.

“Hey.” Dream says, moving over to lean against the side of the mountain. The cool stone is nice against his hands, and he puts both onto the smooth surface, stretching out his stiff shoulders.

“What happened to you?” Sapnap asks. “Is that your blood?”

“No, it’s fine.” Dream says, standing up. 

“It’s not your blood?” Sapnap looks ready to bolt, off to find potions or food or whatever else. Dream smiles under his mask at his friend, who’s ready to help.

“No, it’s the other guys’.” He says. “Don’t use my axe to kill zombies that are gonna burn in the sun anyways.” 

“It was being loud!” Sapnap protests. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“Let it burn in the sun, obviously.” Dream retorts. “You could barely even hit it. It was half-dead from the sun already.” 

“I hit it!” He says indignantly. 

“Where did you learn to fight? A peaceful server?” Dream jabs.

“I can fight, asshole.” 

“Okay, hit me.” He challenges. “Put the axe away and come fight me.” 

“Ha, you’re on.” Sapnap tosses the axe to the side. Dream is exhausted, but the familiar adrenaline starts, and he reminds himself that this isn’t a fight to the death, it’s just Sapnap.

Sapnap starts his advance, holding his hands out in front of him. Dream lets him get a few feet away before starting, as he moves out of the way of his clumsily thrown punch. 

“Oh come on. You can be faster than that.” He laughs, pushing Sapnap a few feet to the left. He’s always been light on his feet, easier to move around that way. The younger boy, however, does not have this ability, stumbling as he pushes him.

Another punch comes his way, and another. Dream dodges one and catches the other, holding Sapnap’s fist in his hand for a few seconds before letting go.

“You suck at this.” Dream says.

“Shut up! You’re cheating.” He complains, kicking a rock out of the way.

“No I’m not, you just don’t know how to fight.” Dream puts his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, leg sending him to the ground as Sapnap’s legs are swept from under him. Dream makes sure his head isn’t going to hit the rock, but lets the rest of him fall hard.

“So teach me!” He picks himself up from the ground, rubbing his hands where they’d caught him against the ground.

“First lesson, don’t do that.” Dream says.

“Don’t do what?” He asks, as he’s sent to the ground again.

“That. Don’t just leave yourself open, with a terrible stance. Get lower, stay light on your feet, and keep your hands ready to block.” The teen instructs easily, extending his hand to help Sapnap off the ground.

“Okay.” He says, holding his hands out in front of him. He manages to block a hit from Dream, and then he’s sent to the ground again.

“Focus.” Dream says. 

“You don’t have to do that every time.” Sapnap complains, as he gets up.

“That’s how I learned. Getting my ass kicked until I figured it out.” He says, giving Sapnap’s foot a kick.

“Oh yeah? And how long was that for?” 

“Probably about four or five years.” He shrugs. 

“What?” He coughs, standing up. “That’s a long time.” 

“People see kids running around and they corner them and take all their things.” Dream says casually, like he was talking about the possibility of rain later. “Easier targets.”

“They do?” Sapnap looks like he genuinely doesn’t know, which Dream doesn’t really understand. Walk through the outskirts of town for one day and there’ll be at least two separate muggings happening, three if it’s night.

“Yeah, they do.” He catches another weak punch from Sapnap. “No, you have to put your weight into it. You’re just throwing your fist at me.”

“What do you mean?” 

“So the best way to probably tell you how is like- okay, take a step back.” He instructs, and Sapnap takes a step back. “Then just kinda-” He punches him in the arm. 

“Hey!” 

“See, it works.” Dream says. Sapnap pushes his fist forward, and he blocks it with his forearm, but it definitely is harder than before. “Yeah, like that.” 

“Uh, okay.” Sapnap goes again, and Dream blocks him easily.

“Don’t make it so obvious.” He laughs.

They fight in the woods for a bit, Dream giving tips as Sapnap attempts to not get thrown on the ground again. Once night falls, they go inside, and Dream passes out in the alcove, not even bothering to put a new bandage on his hand. 

He briefly wakes at someone moving his hand.

“Go back to sleep.” Sapnap says, slowly unwrapping his hand. He lets out a low whistle. “Jesus, did you grab a knife or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Sapnap doesn’t say anything after that, just rewrapping clean bandages around his hand. Dream lets him, drifting off again. The last thing he sees is Sapnap’s concerned face before he passes out again.

He wakes in the morning to find Sapnap curled next to him, bandages dropped on the floor by the bed. He needs to get up, his headache and stiff limbs wanting him to move, but he lays still, letting Sapnap sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey a filler episode lmao but i wanted to write something
> 
> them<3
> 
> dream: ok try to hit me  
> sapnap: *misses by a wide margin*
> 
> lmao from their first meeting dream is like "yeah ok this kid knows how to fight" but it was all adrenaline babey
> 
> anyways, have a good day/night, don't waste your axes on zombies<33


End file.
